The Birth of a New Majin Buu
by Chibi Kid Buu
Summary: Super wrtier! 2 chaps in one day! oo' even thou chap 3 ... is sorta.. pervreted... But funny.
1. Buus waits for the girl

Disclaimer: Buu, Baba, King Yemma are not mine! And I'm not making any money off this... oo'  
  
Clammier: DEV IS MINE!!! *Growls* Take her and feel the wrath of my very, very pointy stick!  
  
Dev: PHEW! ^^' FF are hard! oo' I'm learning that the hard way! Just hope this gets good reviews! On with the story!  
  
It had been ten years since he died, ten years since he killed a real live person, ten years...Is a long time... He sat there, thinking this over and over. Rushing through his mind like a disease. He sat, and thought, he wanted revenge on Goku revenge on all who helped destroy him, killing was all he wanted... But there was no hope for the Majin named Buu, he was stuck here, stuck in Hell for life... Stuck in Hell forever. He stood up in anger and screamed causing the hell itself to shake, but his voice had grown thin. It hurt to scream as hard as he did, he jumped up flying leaving a trail of red Ki behind him. He sped thro cliffs and demons, he laughed like like the maniac he was... Insanity ruled his mind...  
  
"kill... Destroy... kill... Destroy... kill... Destroy..." His mind went on and on...  
  
His laugh quickly stopped as the killings only brought little joy. There really weren't alive, It brought no fun. He stopped, thinking on and on... He turned his head to the side as he watched and lonely old witch sitting on a ball hiding from him. He smirked there was no ring on this one, she was alive... Finally! Buu had a real person to kill. He slowly floated over to her an evil little smirk appeared on his face.   
  
"STOP!" She yelled. Buu growled at the command, but stopped anyways to see what she might do.  
  
"Y-y-y-you want to back to Earth d-d-don't you?"  
  
Buu titled his head.  
  
"Not much of a speaker are you? Well alls well that ends well. Follow me" Baba said following off in a fast like slow matter. Buu watched her for a second then began to follow her. A few minutes before he knew it he was back in King Yemma's office, he looked up at the huge red demon and growled as he remember how he sent him to Hell in the first place.  
  
"Majin Buu," The demon spoke in an angry tone. "Yes, it is true, we are sending you back to Earth, you have caused us to much trouble, killings are employees."  
  
Buu stared at the ground. How could he have killed them? It they weren't amongst the living?  
  
"We know the danger we put Earth in sending you back to Earth, but there is nothing we can do... We have no choice." The demon looked at a sack of papers on his decks then back at the Majin with a cold hard stare.  
  
"We are sending back to earth under the care of a girl,"  
  
Buu looked back up at the demon, do they think a girl can stop him from his fun?  
  
The demon looked over in the corner, then at the door.  
  
"She shall be here soon, maybe in a matter of minutes... I just hope just don't get impatient on us..."  
  
Buu smiled at the demon, and walked over to the corner the demon was once looking at, he sat down, one hour? Heh, that won't be long... Soon Buu shall kill... And have his fun. 


	2. Off to Earth we go

Disclaimer: Once Again, Buu, Baba, King Yemma are not mine! And I'm not making any money off this... Wish I was thou... But I don't want to get a law suit!  
  
Clammier: DEV IS MINE!!! MINE! MINE! MINE!! No yours! So don't even think about taking her! And if you do, I shall call out the hounds!  
  
Dev: Eh, --' Sorry for the screw ups in the first chapter... oo' It was like 11:30... I wasn't thinking' straight... Just hope I find all my mistakes this time! Oh... Oo' And just cause I say eh doesn't mean i'm from Canada! ...oo' I'm from MI... BIG DIFFERENCE!   
  
Buu growled, The demon lied, it had been over an hour more like three. Buu began to bare his teeth at the surrounding demons that got to close. Buu closed his eyes, he had grown tired from the waiting. A nap should do Buu some good, for he hadn't slept in some matter of months. Buu slept for a good amount of hours... Until he was rudely awaken by a sharp poke to his forehead. Buu yawned and stretched before he looked at what stupid demon had poked him. But it was no demon, it was a girl.   
  
Buu blinked at her, this must be that girl, eh? She poked him again and turned to face King Yemma.  
  
"This is him right?" She blinked as she saw the huge red demon coward in fear behind his chair.  
  
"Y-y-yes... Thats him... Just don't get him angry... Please..."  
  
The girl sighed and turned to face Majin Buu, She stuck out her hand.  
  
"I'm Dev," She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"I guess I'm suppose to watch you when we get to Earth, Heh, kind of like babysitter! "  
  
Buu tilted his head, How strange, she seemed to be a fighter with her outfit, but she did not act like one.  
  
Oh well, it didn't matter she was going to die soon anyways.  
  
Dev blinked at Buu.  
  
"Can you even talk? Well, I guess you just don't want to... Maybe we should just be on our way?" She asked Buu as she fiddled with her wrist band. Buu smiled a bit and began to walk out the door, the strange girl following him. Buu thought to himself. 'How weird... She looks and smells like a human but her wolf ears and tail means she's not... Maybe I should study her a little before I kill her, and besides, I have to find out what the Hell is a babysitter anyways...' 


	3. A pervert is born

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... The dbz chars. aren't mine and i ain't making no money off this thing! Besides, who'd buy it? oo'  
  
Clammier: Dev is mine, Oh and if you wondering why me and my char have the same name is because i'm really really lazy...  
  
Dev: Feh, Chap 2 sucked oo' But just maybe... Maybe this one will be good. Warning pervert-y-ness.  
  
Buu followed the girl, letting the girl lead the way, he rather take his time. He pondered about many things on there walk, like for one, 'Why are we walking? and 'What's the Hell is a babysitter?!' but what most puzzled Buu of all was that single most dying question, 'What the hell where those things on her chest?' Where they muscles? No... There must be some other purpose for them, but what? It only seemed that women had them, but why? Every time Buu thought about this it made him more confused, so much confused it gave him a head ache. He sat down trying not to think about it... But something... Something made his mind keep thinking about it, he didn't know why he just couldn't... Stop. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. What where these things that only women have? He pondered that question on and on. His mind just wouldn't stop. He rubbed his in pain from thinking too much... Thoughts where running thou his head like crazy, he had never felt a head ache so bad. He stood up and looked at Dev, she didn't even noticed he had stopped. Dev was very far ahead of Buu, he was surprised on how long he had sat there and took a rest. He ran to catch up with her, it didn't take long.  
  
Dev turned around and looked at Buu, She blinked. Buu stared at Dev's chest, his mind made his mouth num so he couldn't speak. His brain stopped, all he could do was stare, he couldn't feel his legs or arms, what kind of spell did these things hold? Dev placed her hand under Buu's chin to close his mouth and to move his head up so his eyes could face hers.  
  
"Hey, My eyes are up here bubby." She spoke in an annoyed tone. Buu stilled stunned and without thinking he placed his hand on Dev's left breast. Dev's face became red with blushing and anger. Buu suddenly fell backwards unknowing what hit until he felt a sharp pain on his cheek, then he realized he had a big red hand mark on his face... He had been slapped... Hard... And what ever those things where they where not I mean not meant to be touched...  
  
((Oi... Sorry if this really isn't good.. I think it is, and so do my friends. But I guess some people just hate perverts and boob jokes.. oo')) 


	4. Buu talks

Disclamier: Buu ish not mine nor ish any other DBZ people! And me is not making any money off dis! ^^  
  
Clamier: Dev is mine, please don't take her. She hates other people.   
  
Dev: oo' Its been awhile since I did anything to this stroy... Well hope you like it! ^^  
  
Buu rubbed his face as he could still feel the sharp pain in his cheek from Devs all powerful slap. Buu Snarled at her, What gave here the right to slap Buu? Buu, the terror of the universe, the most powerful being of all time? What gave her that right?! Buu glared at her, as any uneasy smirk grew upon his face... 'Soon again i will feel cold blood running down my hands... And my first new kill will be her.' Buu grinned as he thought of different ways to kill the girl. Dev stopped, she turned aroud and looked at Buu. Buu gave her an confused looked at tilted his head.   
  
"Um.... You must be hungry right?" She smiled at him.  
  
Buu nodded. Dev dug into her jeans pockets and pulled out a candy Bar, she held it out towards Buu.  
  
Buu tilted his head at her once more, he slowy reached his hand out and took the candy bar out of her hand.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Buu unwrapped the candy bar and ate the whole thing in one bite. Dev's eyes widen. "How did you do that?! That was awsome!" She stared at his mouth. Buu scrathed his head and smiled.  
  
"Buu no really know... You got more for Buu?" He said as he sat down.   
  
"Your still hungry?! Wow... Here, have another." Dev said as she handed him another candy bar. Buu ate it the same way he ate the last one. Dev stared at the ceatrue.  
  
"Whats your name? I'v told you mine, tell me yours."  
  
Buu looked at her.  
  
"Me Buu, Majin Buu"  
  
Dev stared at Buu.  
  
"Y-Y-You mean your that dude who tryed to kill everybody?!"  
  
Buu gave her a cofussed look as he whiped the chocolate from his mouth, he nodded.  
  
"Cool..." She smiled  
  
Buu was surpised she wasn't frightend like all the others.  
  
"Why you not scared?" He asked her. Dev sat down next to him.  
  
"I dunno... Just not I guess..."   
  
Buu stood up.   
  
"How much farther to Earth?" Dev looked up at him.  
  
"Not that far... We should be ther by tomorrow." Dev replyed. Buu yawned a sat down again, and took a shrot nap. 


	5. Buu brings death

Disclaimer: BUU ISH NOT MINE! Nor is any other Dbz char. And i'm not makin any moola off this too!  
  
Claimer: Dev Is mine! Anyone Who takes her will have to fight the giant monky man from the 9th demenshon!  
  
Dev: ^^ Hope you all like this one! It has death in it! Warning: Death.  
  
Buu was back... To Bring terror... Distruction... Slaughter.... Finally He stood on Earths surface once more. He dug his hands into the rich soil... It felt the same... Felt the same as before... Nothing much change thru the past Ten years... A disturbing grin came upon his face. His puaples in his eyes became smaller.  
  
"Finally... Buu shall... Kill." Dev looked over at him strangly.  
  
"What did you just say?" She asked him. Buu looked over at here and grinned. And stepped closer to her.   
  
"Tap...Tap...Tap..." His feet went everytime he took as step closer to her. Dev felt a shrap chill of fear crawl up her spine everytime he got closer, she started him dead in the eye... He stared back at her, but he could only see throu her... Dev shook fircly she feared the look he gave her... It was cold and hard....   
  
"Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap...Ta-" He stopped. Now he stood right in front of Dev. Dev keep starting into his eyes, how could they be so cold? Buu Grined. Dev suddenly screamed as the firce beast grabed her by the neck, he squessed it slowly but at every sec harder and harder...  
  
"CRACK!" Went her neck, He had snapped her neck into Two... She lay dead on his feet, a trickkle seaped out of her mouth. Buu looked at the young half beast girl. He smiled and kicked her of his feet. He leaned down and grabed her by her hair and picked her up to his face. He looked at the blood and grinned as he suddly licked it off. He threw the body into near by bushes as he whipped his mouth.  
  
"Mmmmmm..." He laughed as he thought how easy that was. He stood there glaring at the setting sun...  
  
"Buu will kill... Kill you all... Buu make you all pay" He spoke as the sun went down and everything went dark.  
  
Sorry for the spell mistakes and other stuff! I'll fix it soon! I'm just lazy right now.... 


End file.
